


Piece by Piece

by numberdance



Category: The Cranes Dance - Meg Howrey
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numberdance/pseuds/numberdance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marius is good at casting, but he's not perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piece by Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Just playing in Meg Howrey's sandbox.

Marius is good at casting. He has casts in mind almost as soon as he starts considering a production; they're like puzzle pieces, fitting together with only a little searching and even less force. Some parts take longer (the sky, he thinks, or the ocean), but things snap together. And somehow, through injuries and illness, the puzzle realigns itself and the recasting still works.

It works well, so well some performances that he wonders if maybe he was wrong in the first place.

Kate helps him with Cinderella, and he's showing her the casts when her brow furrows. "Yes?"

The creases in Kate's forehead deepen, and finally she says, "I think... switch Roger and Lewis?" Marius has Lewis as stepmother in one cast and Roger as a stepsister in another. Mentally he switches the two, and he sees them, the subtle differences Kate thinks the swap would make.

The casting before was good. This is better. "Right, just like that," he says, as if he were responding to someone dancing well, as he crossed out the names and writes in new ones. This is what he wants for Kate, he thinks. She is wasted as only a dancer.

Marius touches Kate's wrist. "I was going to start working on the ball scene," he says. "Do you have time?"

She nods, and he takes her hand.


End file.
